


Tlazolteotl's Nightmare

by phantisma



Series: Aztec Orgy Porn [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-18
Updated: 2007-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam went to Stanford and John disappeared, leaving Dean alone.  Then Dean disappeared too and Sam is left only with a strange voice mail from his father about Dean being missing, an ancient Mexican artifact and a town in New Mexico where Dean had last been seen. Sam saves Dean by giving himself to their captor freely, and John went in to find Sam.  Can John and Sam hold on while Dean finds a way to save them both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tlazolteotl's Nightmare

She was beautiful. His eyes watered as she approached, her hair lifting in the breeze. Her gown fell, her skin milky white gleaming in the light of a million candles as she came to him, whispering his name.

“Mary.”

Her hands were on his thighs, delicate, tender…and he ached to hold her, to sink into her and be inside her again. Her mouth touched skin and it burned, heat and wet and his body thrummed with need. His cock stood hard and nearly painful…but she smiled softly, touched him, caressed him, whispered to him that it was okay…that she knew what he needed…and as she spread her legs and he slid inside her, John Winchester closed his eyes and surrendered to the illusion.

This wasn’t his Mary. Some part of him knew that. The others hadn’t been his Mary either…but it was easier not to fight the illusion…easier to let his body surge up into the tight heat of them…to pretend he couldn’t see through it, couldn’t remember where he was or why…

He couldn’t tell how long it had been or how many…Sweat dripped from him, soaking the silk sheets beneath him. He would need to sleep soon…even with divine intervention keeping him hard, he was exhausted.

She whispered his name and he opened his eyes, a glimpse of dark hair and skin before the illusion slipped into place again and it was Mary, riding him to orgasm, her thighs pressed close to his sides as his hand rose to press a big thumb to her clit and she yelled, her insides squeezing his cock as she came and he pushed up into her, coming himself.

It was quiet as she left him. He was alone. He dozed, dreaming of Mary and Sam and Dean and a clay pot…When he woke, he felt hands on his face and groaned. “No more.”

“Dad?”

His eyes opened. Sam knelt beside the bed, one hand on John’s forehead.

“Sam. Are you okay?”

Sam shook his head, like he was trying to clear it. “I—I think so. It’s all…fuzzy. She…she let me see you.”

She. John sat up, self-consciously pulling the sheet up to cover his nakedness. Tlazolteotl.

Sam’s cheeks were hollow and his skin was pale, like he hadn’t eaten in weeks. John could see his ribs and his hip bones jutted out more than normal. Sam was wasting away.

“We just have to hold on Sam. Your brother is working on getting us out.”

Sam’s eyes met his, but they were dull, lifeless. “He can’t save me.”

“Of course we can, Sammy.” John put a hand on his shoulder, but pulled it away when he felt how fragile Sam was.

“No, I gave myself to her, Dad. To save Dean. I…unless she releases me I am…I belong to her.”

John put a hand to Sam’s chin, turned his face toward him. “Trust me Sam, we will find a way for all of us to go home.”

Sam’s eyes watered, but he nodded. John rolled his head, feeling his neck crack. The room they were in was small and there was no visible way in or out. Of course, there had to be. He moved to stand, but Sam stopped him. “You can’t. She’ll be angry.”

“I can’t what?”

“Get out of bed.” Sam shifted, standing. He too was naked, his body bruised, he turned away, covered himself. “If you do I have to go. Those were her conditions.”

John growled, wanting to stretch his legs, to hold his son. He felt his cock stir and shook his head. No. That was something he had never contemplated…and never would. “Then come sit with me.”

“I can’t.” Sam wandered the shadowed perimeters of the room. “Not on the bed. I wasn’t supposed to touch either.” John’s hand brushed over his forehead.

“Then why? Why send you here at all?”

Sam stopped, his back to John. “To confess.”

“Confess?”

He nodded. “She wants you to know everything.”

“I know plenty. Your brother told me.”

Sam turned, an odd look in his eyes. “Did he tell you how I wanted it? Did he tell you he was my first?”

John felt the color drain from his face. “Sam, it’s illusion…she can make it seem real…she…”

Sam shook his head. “No, Dad. I mean, yes, she can…but that isn’t how it was. She knew…she looked into me and saw what I wanted…and she gave it to me.”

John didn’t want to hear this. “Sam, please…you have to be strong, fight—“

“Don’t you think I tried?” Sam turned and John saw for the first time that his cock was hard and red, dark red. “I wanted it, Dad.” He moved close again and John could see red welts marking his back and ass. “I wanted Dean…and she gave me to him.”

 

 

“Do you think I care? This is my brother and my father!” Dean tried to stop the old woman, but she was surprisingly strong as she pushed Dean away.

“You are impure. You can not perform the ritual. You go away now.”

She disappeared into the rundown house and Dean cursed. He was out of options. His father had been gone for two days already…and he still hadn’t worked out the way time worked on the other side. It had been months since he’d first gotten sucked in, and it had been far longer while he was there…or at least it had seemed like it.

“You are not pure.”

Dean turned. It was the young girl he had seen with the old woman. “No shit.”

She shook her head. “There was a purification ritual that came before. She does not deem you worthy of trying it.”

“Trying…what? What is it?”

“One must be very strong to survive. Brave and strong.”

Dean crossed to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. “You can show me?”

“Tlazolteotl has enslaved members of my family for generations. I will show you how to win back your brother and your father.”

 

Sam’s strength seemed to be drained by his admission and he sank to his knees beside the bed, facing away from his father. He barely remembered why he was there…what she wanted.

“Sam?”

He turned, looking over his shoulder. “Dad…” He blinked, half expecting him to vanish. She wanted something from him. Sam shook his head. No. He wouldn’t, couldn’t…She was angry. “She…she’s coming,” he gasped, and then she was there, her fury filling the room.

She glided toward them, her hand lifting Sam to his feet, her other hand sliding over his erection. “You gave yourself to my desire, boy…you are no longer held to your own perversion.”

“But he is.” Sam said, fighting against the images she was filling his head with. “I won’t…”

She dropped Sam and moved toward John, hovering over the bed and pushing him down, straddling over him. “But you will…” Sam watched her impale herself on his father, felt her beckoning him closer. John’s face glazed over. “He thinks I’m his Mary,” she said. “He craves her as you do your brother. He thinks of her almost exclusively. It makes for boring fantasy…but the power in him is strong…it will sustain me for many centuries to come.”

Sam’s cock hurt with the need for release and her voice slithered around inside him. She wanted him to hurt his father…to…he pushed it away, called up a memory of Dean…She grabbed him, still riding John, and pulled him to her. “Mary is not the only one he thinks of…there is a man…tall like you…a man in uniform…”

Sam shook his head. He was in a uniform…in a dark place…his cock out, a younger man under him…he should know this…he…should…there was a woman…only there was only the two of them. He sank into the bared ass with a groan, relief and desire and lust flowing through him as he began to thrust. He was going to come quickly, the man under him moaned, he was coming…and the room was spinning.

She was laughing. He opened his eyes, finding him once more at her knee in her throne room. Her hand petted over his head. He should remember…something…he had a name…he…he looked up at her and it drained away.

 

 

Dean stood at the entrance to a cave, peering into the dark. “You’re sure about this?”

The girl nodded. “Go into the cave. Light the torches. Sit on the mat and think of that which you love above all else. It must be a pure love, a love you would die to protect, a love that will purify you and make you as a virgin, untouched by lust or sin. Breath deep of the fumes and let them cleanse you. There will be dreams and shadows that try to pull you away. You must resist them and hold on to your love. If you follow them, you will be lost in the cave forever.”

“Right.” Fucking mystic mumbo jumbo. Dean adjusted his grip on the torch and descended into the cave. It grew narrow, almost too narrow to pass, twisted and turned, then opened up into a small room. It wasn’t much.

He lit the two torches on the wall from the one in his hand, and stuck his in the brace by the entrance. A straw mat sat in the center of the room. There was a strange, musty smell. He sighed and settled onto the mat, wondering how long this would take and how soon before he could go after his brother…He shook his head.

Fumes. He couldn’t see anything…but he was starting to feel light headed. Love. He was supposed to be thinking about his love. He snorted. Love. Like he knew what that was. “Better figure it out, Winchester.”

His voice sounded odd, flat. He thought it should echo or something. Focus.

Love.

Faces flitted through his mind. Girls he’d known…some of them he’d never even learned their names. His mother. Mary Winchester, as he remembered her…she was larger than life in his mind, timeless, unbreakable…beautiful. He breathed in a lungful of whatever the fumes were and she came to life in his mind, whispering to him.

Dean shifted his body, trying to maintain some connection to the cold stone beneath the straw mat, with the stone surrounding him.

“You can be with me Dean,” she whispered. “I will never leave you again.” Her hand reached out to him and he lifted his own, then pulled back. He was supposed to be concentrating on something…on love. “I love you Dean…I love you more than anything…come with me.”

He was sweating, his clothes restricting his breathing. He pulled at his shirt. Love. What he loved above all else. “Dean.” Her voice whispered around him.

“I love you, Mom.” Dean said and she smiled, beckoning him. “But I can’t go with you. I need to save Sam.”

Sam.

His heart sped up. He was four again, holding Sam for the first time. It swelled up inside him, his first love…his purest love. He latched onto it. Held it. Cradled it to him.

The torches fluttered, casting long shadows on the walls. Sounds echoed around him, around the cave…growls and moans. A breeze fluttered past his cheek…growing into a roaring wind. He held Sam to him, folded over the tiny body. “Love you Sammy.”

His shirt shredded in the wind until his back was bare. His father towered over him, demanding, commanding. “Put your brother down and get back to work.”

“No.” Dean squeezed his eyes shut, turning away. “Stay with me Sammy.” Sam wasn’t a baby now…he was five or six, his chubby fingers wrapped in Dean’s, his body in Dean’s lap. His eyes were big and green. He was talking, but Dean couldn’t hear him over the roar of the wind and his father’s voice yelling. He was shaking, but he held on to Sam, pulled him into his arms and wrapped himself around the small body.

 

 

He opened his eyes slowly. He was no longer in the small room with the bed and nothing else. He was also not alone. They were watching him. He sat up slowly, his legs and back stiff. He’d dreamed he was back in the Marines, with Joe Tucker…only it was fairly obvious it wasn’t entirely a dream. It had been a long time since he’d even thought about it…about long nights in the dark a world away from everything he’d ever known, and the comfort of forbidden contact.

He breathed out and put his feet on the floor. They moved around him. Apparently, the honeymoon was over. Two large men moved in on him. They were hard. Suddenly so was he. John stood and regarded them. He was drawn to them…craved them…so badly he could almost taste it. _She_ wanted it…wanted him to fight with them…wanted the three of them to force each other into submission.

_She_ wanted it. He didn’t.

“Sorry boys. You’re just not my type.”

He could feel her frustration, she squealed in rage, and suddenly she was there, Sam kneeling beside her. “You must obey.”

“Sorry. You can’t force me to want something that isn’t a part of me.” John said, crossing his arms.

“No?” Her hand slid under Sam’s chin. “Then I shall just put Sam in your place.” She let go of him and he crawled over to the men, who instantly turned to him. John closed his eyes and felt his stomach churning. “Say the word, John…and I will let Sam return to me.”

He heard Sam moan and opened his eyes involuntarily. His mouth was stretched around a cock while another was poised to invade his ass. “Stop.” John said softly.

She raised a hand and the movement stopped. “Are you willing to do as I wish?”

His eyes moved to hers. He hated her and couldn’t wait until he could hurt her…kill her…”Let Sam go.”

She shook her head. “No…he belongs to me. You either take his place or watch while the entire harem takes turns with him.”

John crossed to his son, pushing the men away and kneeling beside him. “Sam?”

Sam’s green eyes swirled with confusion. “Dad…don’t…it’s…it’s okay…let me…”

John shook his head. “You’ve had enough, Son. It’s my turn.”

Sam grabbed at him, holding his shoulder. “It’s easier once you give in to her…just…let it…” He shuddered and came in a puddle at John’s feet.

“Shh…rest, Sam…rest and wait for Dean.”

He stood, looking at the men. “You won’t find me as submissive as my son.” He put Sam out of his mind and reached for the nearer of them, pulling him close and forcing him to his knees. He could do this.

 

Disembodied fingers stroked over his skin, reached between him and Sam to touch his cock. Dean shook his head. “Have to do better than that.” He looked down at his brother as he’d been at fifteen, bleeding while he held him and their father raced to the nearest hospital. The rawhead had done a number on him, and Dean was terrified. He’d never seen so much blood. “Hold on Sammy.”

“Dean…don’t let go.” Sam’s voice was filled with pain and he was trying hard not to cry.

“Love you Sammy.” Dean whispered fervently into his hair as he held him tighter.

“Come now Son, you have to let him go.”

Dean looked up. “Bobby?”

The older man stroked his beard. “Isn’t right, holding on so tight. Boys need to grow.”

Dean shook his head. “No.” Sam was full grown now, holding his letter of acceptance from Stanford. “No.”

“You love him, you gotta let him go.”

“Dean, it’s not like you’ll never see me again.” Sam said, pulling away.

“Sammy…I can’t.” Sam struggled while Dean held him. “Stay…I need you.”

“Dean, you have to let me go.”

Suddenly Sam was standing next to Bobby, even while he laid across Dean’s numb legs. John was there and his mother…Dean shook his head. “No. I love you.”

Sam squatted next to him, brushing a hand over his sweating face. “If you love me, Dean, do what’s right…walk away…come with me…you can have everything you ever wanted…”

They were all talking now, pulling at him. The Sam in his arms was wasting away, his cheeks and eyes hollowed out and dark, his naked body thin and bruised.

“He gave himself to me.” Dean looked up to find Tlazolteotl. “He chose me.”

He shook his head. He did it to save Dean. Did it out of love. “Sammy.” He brushed a shaking hand over Sam’s slack face, willed his eyes to open. “Sammy…I need you…can’t live without you little brother. Love you so much.” He pulled Sam up and held him against his chest, blocking out the voices and the touches, willing his heartbeat to keep Sam’s from ending, his breath to inflate Sam’s lungs. “Everything Sammy…just don’t leave me.”

 

 

Dean woke with a start. He was cold and the cave had gone dark. He was naked. The voices were gone. Sam was gone. His hand was closed in a fist around something. He knew it was important, though he wasn’t sure why or how he knew.

He crawled to the entrance and up the tunnel. It was dark outside, and his guide was waiting for him. “Did it work?”

She smiled. “You are alive. Have you the token?”

He opened his hand. A stone lay there, dark and reflecting the torchlight in her hands. “It is the payment for your heart’s desire. Even Tlazolteotl can not refuse.” She handed him a rough blanket to cover himself. “You are now pure, made clean. Come, we may seek out your family.”

 

 

She was unhappy. Sam could feel it. Playing with John Winchester wasn’t nearly as much fun as she had imagined. He looked up at her and her eyes flashed.

“Your family has been more pain than any I have ever encountered, little one.”

He didn’t have the strength to respond, just returned his head to her knee. He knew his father was still fighting when he could…now that she stopped deluding him with her illusions. But eventually even the mighty John Winchester would wear down.

“Bring him.”

Her nails scratched over Sam’s face, leaving marks. He hardly noticed. His father was brought in and dropped to his knees before her. He looked beat, dark circles, bruises…his lips red and swollen.

She sat up suddenly, her face contorted in rage. A wind whipped up in the room and the guards pulled John out of the center of the floor. Suddenly Dean was there, clad only in a white loincloth, holding the pot, it’s broken piece restored.

“You.” She stood, knocking Sam to the side.

“Me.”

“You are impure.”

“Not anymore. And I brought you a token of my love.”

He crossed the space between them, thrusting the pot at her. She reached into it and extracted a glittering black stone. “I’ll be taking my family with me.” Dean said, pulling the pot back.

Sam looked at Dean, then up at Tlazolteotl. She seemed speechless, her body vibrating with rage. “He belongs to me.” Her hand fisted in Sam’s hair and she pulled him all but into her lap.

Dean shook his head. “No, he doesn’t.”

“He gave himself to me.”

Sam watched John stagger to his feet and over to Dean. “He wasn’t his to give away.” Dean’s eyes bored into Sam and Sam could feel something of himself unlocking. “He was mine. My Love. Always has been.” Dean held out his hand and Sam moved, but she pulled him back.

“He is mine. Take the old man. He bores me.”

Suddenly beside Dean there was a young girl in traditional Aztec garb. “Tlazolteotl, you must relinquish his heart’s desire. It is law.”

“I will not be dictated to by a child.” She stood, dragging Sam with her.

“You have tormented humanity long enough.” The child morphed, growing over seven feet tale, her features expanding, making Tlazolteotl’s eyes bulge.

“Cuaxolotl.” Her hand loosened and Sam was falling…down the stairs…rolling to Dean’s feet. Sam wrapped his arms around his brother’s leg, hiding his face.

“End the ritual, Dean. You are free.”

Sam heard Dean murmuring words and then the shattering of pottery on the stone beneath them. There was wind and sucking and spinning…then quiet. “Sam?”

Hands pulled him loose and he looked up into Dean’s worried face. Sam tried to smile, but exhaustion pulled at him and darkness swallowed him.

 

 

“She said we shouldn’t stay.”

“I’m not putting your brother in a car like this. He needs to get his strength back.”

“I’m not arguing the point. I’m saying not here.”

“Look at him Dean.”

“Stop.” Sam’s voice croaked, but they stopped and moved toward him. He felt dried out…old…like a lifetime had passed. He opened his eyes. They were in the room he had rented. It was like some nightmare had stolen away months of his life.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean sat beside him on the bed, clutching his hand. “How you feeling?”

He licked his lips and considered the question. “Tired. Sore. Dry.”

Their father handed him a bottle of water. “Do you remember what happened?”

Sam squinted up at him. “Most of it…until…” He looked at his brother as Dean squeezed his hand. “Until I made the deal to save Dean…after that it gets fuzzy.”

John nodded. “You were pretty stupid, Sam.”

“You came after me.” Sam said. He shook his head. “I remember you were there.”

“Well, stupidity seems to run in the family.” Dean said.

Sam yawned. He felt as though he hadn’t slept in months. Dean was talking, but Sam couldn’t force himself to listen. He drifted and dreamed…dreamed of Dean inside him, claiming him…owning him.

Somewhere in the dark Tlazolteotl laughed.


End file.
